Quit
by Raven Carmichael
Summary: Mike stared at his resignation letter. Rachel's words echoed in his mind. Should he quit or should he stay? Will Harvey ever forgive him for what he's done? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Suitors! Here is another story from me. It contains a few snippets of the season premiere and also my take on what would happen if Mike actually quit his job. This will be a five-chapter story(either 4 chapters and a short/long-ish epilogue or 3 chapters with the 3rd chapter split into two parts). That is all.

Reviews welcome and no flames please!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Suits". That belongs to the USA Network.

* * *

"_Quit. Just go in tomorrow and quit_."

Rachel's words echoed throughout my mind as I got out from the elevator and into Pearson Darby. Scenes from my nightmare started to surface as my mind replayed the tragic scene where Rachel ousted me in front of the entire firm as two police officers came into the conference room and arrested me right then and there. I struggled with the idea of just quitting the best job that I've had ever since I stumbled into Harvey's interview room with the briefcase filled with weed. Half of me really wants to stay and make things right between Harvey and me but how can I do that if he won't even let me help him out on his cases? I mean, Batman still needs Robin right? How can I help Harvey when he can't even stand to be in the same room as me? Maybe I should listen to Rachel and just quit. I sat down at my cubicle and turned on the computer with my mind going into overdrive with thoughts of whether I should quit or stay.

As I walked out from the copy room after the surprise encounter with Louis, I saw an empty office. On the door was the name "Mike Ross" and underneath it was the title "Associate". How did I manage to get myself an office? As I was pondering the reason to why I landed myself an office, the managing partner herself walked up behind me and asked, "So, how do you like your new office?" "It's...very nice." I managed to choke out. "Why are you giving me an office?" "Well, you helped make the merger happen despite what happened with you and Harvey. So you can look at this office as a reminder of what you did to Harvey or as a symbol of what you can accomplish at the firm." Jessica said with a wide smile on her face. She then turned around and walked out towards her own office, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I looked at the resignation letter in my hands and thought that I might as well get it over with. Harvey might lecture me on running away from a fight or whatever metaphor he can come up with but I can't stay here knowing that he hates me for what I have done. I left my new office and walked towards Jessica's, ready to put an end to this chaotic day.

As I turned the corner to the hallway that leads to Jessica's office, I could not see her sitting at her desk. I mentally sighed and walked into the spacious office and left my resignation letter on top of some case files.

"_To: Ms. Jessica Pearson_

_From: Michael James Ross, former Associate to Harvey Specter and Pearson Darby_

_Ms. Pearson,_

_Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work in your law firm. I have enjoyed my time here at Pearson Darby (formerly Hardman) and I feel that it's time for me to move onto other endeavors. I am aware that even by saying that I am moving on to other endeavors can come across as an ironic statement given the fact that I have no Law Degree much less graduated from any Law School on the face of the Earth but I have to hang onto the possibility that I _CAN _turn this around and make things better for myself_. _I have also enclosed a letter to Harvey in a separate envelope. Please give it to him when he comes in tomorrow morning. I am also giving you the office back. I didn't earn it and I certainly don't want it anymore because I don't work here anymore. Maybe you should give it to someone who deserves it more than me._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael James Ross_"

I then left Jessica's office, went to my cubicle, soon to be former cubicle, and packed up whatever items that belonged to me and put my employee badge on the desk. I then took one last look at the place where I can actually _be _somebody but in reality, I'm still the genius screw-up that everyone knows me to be. _I'm so sorry Grammy. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. Guess I don't have that potential after all huh? _I thought bitterly, hoping that my dear, sweet Grandmother would hear me as she watches over me from Heaven. I miss her everyday and there are times that I wish I could join her in the afterlife but because of the promise that I made to her, I have to keep on living. I walked towards the elevators and pressed the down button. The elevator dinged and the metal doors opened and I stepped in and pressed the Ground Level button as the metal doors closed on the final chapter in my life where I can say I worked at the best law firms in the country.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete! Chapter 2 will be up shortly. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. Like I promised! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Harvey came into Pearson Darby with his usual high and mighty, "Life is this, I like this" attitude, ready to take on the most difficult cases that either Jessica or Darby can throw at him. As he walked through the bullpen, he saw that Mike's cubicle was cleared out and that the genius associate was nowhere to be seen. A tiny wave of worry and concern washed over him as he wondered why Mike was not at his desk but that feeling quickly disappeared as he remembered what Mike has done to betray his trust. Harvey then continued on toward his office when Jessica called out his name from her office. Harvey turned around and sauntered over to the managing partner's office with a patented Specter Smile on his face. "Are you so busy with trying to keep this merger afloat that you decided that you need my help?" Harvey asked with a hint of sarcasm, smile still plastered on his face.

"No, Harvey. This merger is going to stay afloat for a very long time so you can just wipe that smug smirk of yours off your face and be serious for once in your life." Jessica said as if reprimanding a child for talking back. "Why? What's the matter? Is there a major lawsuit that you want me to take care of?" Harvey asked. "I'm surprised that you didn't already know. Doesn't Donna know everything that goes on in this firm? Or has she lost her touch?" Jessica said with a hint of condescension. "Well, since you didn't know, I might as well tell you. Mike Ross quit." The silence that fell over the office was so tense you could hear a pin drop and not know that it was a pin. "What? What do you mean Mike quit? He can't quit! I hired him!" Harvey exclaimed, his anger slowly rising from the depths. "Yes, I know you hired him but _I'm _the one who has his resignation letter." Jessica said as she lifted the paper up for Harvey to see. "He also left you a letter, asking me to give it to you when you came in." The managing partner finished as she handed the envelope addressed to Harvey to its' intended recipient. Harvey took the envelope from Jessica and stared at it wondering what Mike had written. "Given what has been going on between the two of you, I was really hoping that Mike Ross would stay to work things out." Jessica said softly with remorse. "I was hoping that as well, Jessica. I was hoping that as well." Harvey said in agreement before turning to head towards his own office.

After a long, hard day of tackling the Hensington Case, Harvey sat at his desk, put on a Blues record and opened Mike's letter.

"_Harvey,_

_By the time you get this letter from Jessica, I've already gone. I know that it's a cowardly move on my part for even thinking of choosing this option instead of the other 146 options when someone has a gun pointed at my head. I had no choice but to do what I did and I know that no matter how many times I say "I'm sorry" is never going to make it right between us. So I have decided to quit. Yes, Harvey. I'm running away. I can see the expression on your face as you read this letter that yes, your associate, or should I say _former _associate, is not Pearson Darby material or even lawyer material for that matter because I'm a screw-up. Yes, I get that I'm a screw-up who does nothing but disappoint you to the point where your trust is betrayed but I thought that I was doing the right thing. Jessica threatened to send me to prison if I didn't get rid of the files for the motion that would've put a bullet through this merger. I didn't want to do it, Harvey; but I didn't want to go to prison either. I know that I should've come to you but I wasn't thinking. _

_Seems kind of ironic isn't it? A genius who doesn't _think_. All I could think of was being arrested for practising law without a degree and have Jessica stand over me with an "I told you so" expression on her face. So I did what I had to to make sure that I don't end up behind bars in a prison cell somewhere serving a death sentence for fraud. It may sound like nothing but BS to you but it's the truth. If you don't want to forgive me, fine. I'll understand. I just needed to tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth before I leave with my tail between my legs. I also wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me both in and out of the firm. I will be eternally grateful for all the times you put your career on the line for me and for being the best mentor and dare I say it, friend, that anyone could ever ask for. Now you can actually find an associate who's actually graduated from Harvard Law and not some pot-head screw-up who got lucky and landed himself the best job in the world because I'm replaceable right?_

_Good-bye Harvey. Thanks for everything._

_Your former screw-up Associate,_

_Mike Ross"_

Harvey read and reread the last few lines of the letter and waves of emotion that he never felt before ever since his father, Gordon Specter, died of a heart attack years prior to his promotion to Senior Partner and his hiring of Mike as his personal associate washed over him like a tidal wave crashing onto the sandy beach. A single tear threatened to roll down his cheek but didn't because he still has a reputation to uphold here at the firm and he can't afford to let anyone see him break down to an emotional wreck. He can't lose Mike. Not after everything that they've been through together. They were a team. An inseparable team who can take on the world if they wanted to.

Sure, Harvey's still angry at Mike for betraying his trust but the kid didn't have to quit his job over it. He had to find him and maybe get him to go back to school so that the kid can get himself a real degree and once he's done that, he can come back to work for him as his associate again and everything will be like the way it was before this merger chaos happened. With that thought in mind, Harvey got up from the couch, turned the record player off, grabbed his coat from the couch arm and left his office. Hoping against hope that Mike is still at his Brooklyn apartment.

* * *

Chapter 3 is in the works but it won't be up for a while. Though I will try to update it as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello! Apologies for the long wait. Here is Chapter 3! Sorry if it's lengthy but I don't feel that it's right to split it into two separate chapters. There will be a short or long-ish epilogue to cement the reconciliation of Mike and Harvey. Enjoy!

* * *

A series of loud knocks were heard throughout the small, semi broken down apartment that belongs to none other than Mike Ross, former associate at Pearson Darby. The apartment itself is pretty decent, not counting the small dining table by the window, the large bookcase filled with books that is practically _begging_ to be organized either alphabetically or by the Dewey Decimal system if they are the type of person who loves to show off their inner librarian. The only nice thing about the entire decor of the apartment is the couch and the panda painting that hangs on the wall above the small table. Mike however, who heard the endless knocks that is coming from his apartment door, is lying wide awake in bed, staring at his bedroom ceiling, unable to shut his mind off. "_I did it. I went and did it. I tapped out. Went and quit the best job I ever had because I betrayed Harvey's trust and I had to tell Rachel everything because I can't bear the thought of losing her. Jessica was right all those years ago at the mock trial, I _AM _soft and naive. Qualities that they do not look for at Pearson-Hardman (now Darby)._" Mike thought to himself as he tried to ignore the loud knocks coming from his door.

He knew exactly who it was. Mr. I-don't-care himself, Harvey Specter. "_He must've come here demanding an explanation as to why I decided to quit my job and to lecture me some more._" Mike thought miserably. "_Maybe if you just lie here and try to forget the world, maybe he'll give up and go away._"Mike's mind suggested lamely. "_Oh, who asked you?_" Mike asked his subconscious with a hint of anger and annoyance. "_You did, Mikey-boy. You did. I _AM _you, you know._" Mike's mind said as if stating the obvious. "_Thanks, Sherlock. Now please leave me alone!_" Mike yelled in his head. "_Fine, Mr.I-want-to-be-alone. As you wish._" Mike's mind held up imaginary hands in mock surrender. Mike inwardly sighed as the knocks continued. Finally, Mike decided to get out of bed and go answer the door before Harvey starts to wake up the neighbours.

Harvey took a cab from the firm because it's late at night and he didn't want to call Ray. He thought about what he would even say to Mike when he got to his former associate's apartment. "Former Associate". The term sounded foreign to Harvey given that Mike has always been his associate ever since he hired the genius on the spot because he didn't care about all the other Harvard Drones out there waiting to be interviewed. Harvey doesn't think of himself as a Harvard Drone because he's superior than those lawyer wanna-be's and even though he graduated from the same school they did, he's still in no uncertain terms a Harvard Drone.

The older lawyer had barely spoken to Mike ever since the younger man betrayed his trust by not coming to him right away when Jessica threatened to send the genius to prison for committing fraud. "_The kid should've gone with the other 146 options like I told him to do countless times and not quit his job._" Harvey thought as he shook his head over recent events. The cabbie dropped the lawyer off in front of Mike's apartment building. Harvey took out a $20 dollar bill from his designer wallet and paid the driver as he exited the cab like he owned it. The cab then drove off, leaving Harvey standing on the sidewalk. The lawyer then walked up to the building's main entrance and let himself in. He climbed up the familiar staircase that led to Apartment 2B. He then raised a fist and knocked loudly on the door, hoping that the genius is still awake enough to answer the door.

Mike slowly trudged to his door, unlocked the sliding door lock, turned the middle lock and opened the door and came face to face with the high and mighty Batman aka Harvey Specter. Mike was about to shut the door in his former mentor's face but Harvey was quick enough to put his foot between the door and the frame. "What more do you want from me, Harvey? I already quit my job at the firm and you want nothing to do with me so why can't you just leave me be?" Mike asked with a tinge of anger both at himself and at Harvey. "What I want is to talk some sense into you for quitting your job and for you to come back and work with me again at the firm; but since you would much rather be alone and miserable in this broken-down shack that you call an apartment then I guess I'm just wasting my time." Harvey said, the exhaustion of the day and residual anger getting the best of him. "I tried helping you with the Hensington Case but you didn't even want my help! You said that you got all that information from an associate you picked at random because apparently I'm replaceable!" Mike said,his own anger rising. "I tried to find a way to make you forgive me for what I did to you but you, being the Batman that you are, wouldn't _let_ me help you! What good is Robin to Batman if he can't even assist him with a fight?" Mike said, almost screaming the words out.

"I saw the file you so discreetly put on my desk when Donna wasn't at her area." Harvey said softly after Mike's emotional outburst. "Well somehow I'm willing to bet that you've thrown them away or shredded them because you're still angry at me for what I've done and that you have other associates who are more than willing to help you with your case." Mike said dejectedly like a puppy that's been disciplined by its' owner. "I _did_ use the file, Mike. I didn't shred them or throw them away." Harvey said, trying once again to talk some sense into his stubborn former associate, who, by the end of tonight (hopefully), will be his personal associate again. "I'm still angry at you for what you've done, yes; but I still value your work Mike. Always has and always will." The older lawyer said with a hint of a smile just itching to spread across his face. Mike smiled a little at his former mentor's words but the guilt that's been eating away at his sanity is starting to sink in. "I know that you want me to come back and work with you Harvey; but I don't think I'm ready to do that yet." Mike said after a moment's silence.

Harvey was caught off guard by this statement. He had hoped that Mike would come to his senses and see that the older lawyer is willing to forgive and forget. "_Why did this goddamn kid have to be so goddamn stubborn?_" Harvey thought to himself. "_Cause the kid is a reflection of you, remember?_" The Voice of Reason that is Harvey's mind chimed in. "_Great, just great. This is worse than all of the worst and boring as hell pro-bono cases put together._" Harvey grumbled in his mind."_Wait, what am I talking about? Mike's not some charity case that I can just pawn off to someone else to do for me! He's _MY _associate and he will always _BE _my associate!_" Harvey mentally chastised himself for even thinking that Mike was some random pro-bono case.

"Why not?" Harvey asked. "I don't know, maybe you're just saying all those things that you said just to get me to come back and work for you and that you haven't really forgiven me for what I've done." Mike said quietly, just barely above a whisper. "You think that poorly of me?" Harvey said with his eyes wide in shock. "No, it's not that. I mean, with me, everything seems to be some sort of lesson or punishment that whatever God out there has dished out at me." Mike said with his head bowed. "Don't ever think like that Mike. Ever." Harvey said, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder in an effort to comfort the genius. Mike slowly raised his head and looked at Harvey with hope and a tinge of fear. Fear that Harvey really _is_ saying all those things just to get him back to working _for_ him instead of _with_ him like they used to do before all this happened and that the older man will never forgive him for doing what he did to betray his trust. "Do you forgive me for what I've done?" Mike asked, his voice quiet and childlike. His crystal blue eyes searching dark brown ones.

"Yes, Mike. I forgive you." Harvey said. "On condition that something like this will never happen again and that you will remember to come to me when someone's got a gun pointed at your head, got it?" The older lawyer finished as he drove his point home. "Aye, aye, Captain." Mike said while doing a salute with his right hand. He then lowered his hand to shake Harvey's when the older man suddenly said, "We're not doing that. We're going up top." Mike looked at Harvey as if he's been replaced with another person who looks like him but doesn't act like him because they've _never_ gone up top before. Mike tried it once but all he got was a semi death glare from Harvey as if to say "Seriously? What are we, in high school?". "Wipe that gaping fish look off your face before I change my mind." Harvey ordered, half amused. Mike immediately put his face back to normal and high-fived the older lawyer, relieved that he had been forgiven and that he can go back to working with his former, no, _present_ mentor at the best law firm in the country. "I'll talk to Jessica about having you re-instated and if you show up to work late on Monday, consider yourself fired." The older lawyer warned,half threateningly of course. Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mentor/friend and saluted once more before closing the door. Harvey, satisfied that he now has his associate back, turned to walk down the stairs,content that the world is right again.

* * *

The epilogue will be up in a few days. I hope. Reviews are welcome and flames are not!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, here is chapter 4. There will be an actual epilogue to cement the making up of Mike and Harvey. I will keep it short and sweet instead of long and dull. Enjoy and a huge thank you to all you wonderful fellow authors who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I appreciate each and every one of you!

* * *

_4 years later..._

Harvey managed to convince Mike to go back to school to get himself a degree so that he won't have to lie anymore. While Mike was away at Harvard, Harvey had to find another temporary associate to help with his cases. Sure, Kyle wasn't as efficient as Mike but he still managed to get the work done on time(sort of) and Harvey didn't yell at him as much for getting case files to him 3,4 hours later than he wanted them(to an extent). The older lawyer kept in touch with the genius associate while the puppy was at Harvard and was glad to hear that things are going pretty well and that Mike would be able to graduate soon given that he has passed everything with flying colours with that eidetic memory of his.

Now, the best Closer in New York City is sitting in the front row watching his puppy walk across the stage to accept his _real_ diploma. The older lawyer smiled proudly as Mike walked toward the Dean as he handed his diploma while shaking the genius' hand. Mike smiled a huge ear-to-ear smile as he held his hard earned diploma in his hand and felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders now that he has officially graduated from Harvard Law and that he doesn't have to live a lie anymore. He thought that he would feel better after he has told Rachel about not going to Harvard but the nightmare of him getting arrested for fraud kept haunting him even though the paralegal said that she would never rat him out like that. "_Better safe than sorry, I guess_." Mike thought to himself as he walked off the stage towards Harvey. "So, the puppy is now an official Harvard Clone just like the rest of them." Harvey said with an amused smile on his face. "Oh yeah? You're a Harvard Clone too Harvey; and don't you forget it." Mike retorted as he sent the older man a semi death glare. The older lawyer rolled his eyes at his associate as he tried to think of a witty come-back when Jessica appeared out of nowhere and stood face-to-face with Mike. "Congratulations, . How does it feel to be a real Harvard graduate instead of a fake one?" The managing partner asked with an amused grin. "It feels great, . Really great." Mike said as he shook the managing partner's hand. "OK, now that we got the whole Harvard thing out of the way, I would like to officially welcome you back to Pearson Darby as Harvey's personal associate." Jessica announced. "Thank you !" Mike said happily as he turned to look at Harvey, who smiled in return. Now the world is _definitely_ right again.

* * *

This is not the end! There will be one more chapter after this and _then_ it's the end again, reviews are welcome and if you flame me in any way, your comment will be deleted. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter of "Quit". For real this time. Enjoy and again, huge thank-you to those who have stuck by this story! Much love! ^_^

* * *

_The following Monday..._

"Jessica gave you a _what_?" Harvey asked, trying to wrap his head around it. "She gave me my own office, Harvey." Mike explained for what seems to be the third or fourth time. "She told me that I can see it as a reminder of what I've done to you or as a symbol of what I can accomplish here at the firm." Mike finished. "I can't believe that Jessica would even think of doing something like this." Harvey said as realization dawned on him like a ton of bricks. "I can't believe it either, Harvey; but she did it to make sure that the merger went through without a hitch." Mike said after a moment's silence. "Well at least she didn't ask any questions when I went to her to get you re-instated. Though she did have this 'I knew it' look on her face when I went into her office this morning." Harvey said suspiciously. "Oh Harvey, stop being so paranoid. It won't do you any good trying to figure out what her motives are." Mike reasoned.

"Since when am I paranoid?" Harvey asked, shocked that Mike would even ask such a question. Mike once again resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mentor/friend. So the genius associate chuckled softly, shook his head and went back to working on the Ramsey Case. Harvey went back to his desk and also started to work on the case files while still trying to figure out why Jessica of all people would do something like this. She once told him that he can get his name on the door but he would have to _earn_ it instead of it being handed to him like a simple promotion. Harvey knows that one day he will get his name on the door but he's not going to do it by Jessica's rules, no, he's going to do it the Harvey Specter way and Mike will be there to help him because they are the Batman and Robin of Pearson Darby and it's going to _stay_ that way till the end of Time.

* * *

The End(for real this time). Reviews welcome and flames are not. That is all.


End file.
